Fruits Basket Holiday Special
by Kaito Kuroba's Mistress
Summary: A one-shot for each holiday in the Sohma house with much fluff! So far there is Christmas and V Day. Next to come: Tell me what you want next!
1. Christmas

**Here 'tis, my Christmas special. I'll do one chapter for each holiday (They're all just random one-shots) They are in random points in the manga too...Look up Christmas Adam on urbandictionary(!!!dot!!!)****com to understand that...I had to use it. Oh, AND.....Happy Christmas!!!**

* * *

A scream echoed around the house and a loud thud resounded from the floor, along with a crash of glass as Tohru Honda fell to the floor off of her ladder, and the ornament she was hanging had broken under her arm.

Three boys rushed to her side instantly.

"Are you alright, Honda-san?" Yuki was the first to ask.

"Y-yes," Tohru started, sitting up but seeing the ornament on the floor in tiny pieces. "I'm so sorry!!" she said starting to pick the pieces up, before Yuki took hold of her hand and looked at her arm.

"Honda-san. You're bleeding…"

Tohru was bleeding from where a piece of the ornament had cut her arm. "Oh!" she gasped.

She hurried to get up and cleaned off her arm. Yuki helped her to wrap a bandage along the cut.

"Thank you," Tohru said, blushing.

She carefully climbed back up the ladder and placed another ornament on the huge tree that the overdramatic Shigure had insisted on getting and decorating.

This year, many of the Sohmas were coming to Shigure's house to celebrate Christmas. It was Christmas Adam, and they were decorating for Christmas.

As Tohru was climbing back down the ladder, she noticed that all three of the boys were eyeing her with concern.

"Now," said Tohru cheerfully, looking at the tree with awe, "all that we need to put on the tree is the star on top!!" She picked a beautiful huge golden star from a box on the floor full of more Christmas decorations.

She was turning back toward the ladder when Kyo walked near her and held out one hand to take the star. "Tohru, you'll fall, you klutz! So let me do it." He grabbed the star from her and stomped to the ladder and fastened the star on top.

Tohru clasped her hands together over her chest and marveled at the beautiful tree. "Oh, thank you so much Kyo-kun!!"

Kyo scratched his head and blushed as he muttered, "Uh, yeah, what…whatever." He looked into her eyes and then stomped outside with an armload of boxes. "I'm going to decorate outside."

"Oh, Kyo-kun!" Shigure teased, "I've never seen you so excited for Christmas, so willing to help!! Could it be Tohru-kun's influence…?"

"Shut up, dammit!!" Kyo yelled from outside. Tohru continued to decorate, with tinsel and lights and all. Yuki helped Tohru, while Shigure sat at his desk, reading a newspaper.

It was a pretty quiet day, while they all decorated the house. Yuki kept a watchful eye on Tohru throughout the day, but she didn't fall or hurt herself again…once she stepped on a Christmas light (while she was leaning up to hang some mistletoe on the ceiling) but it was all good.

As the outside light got dimmer and dimmer, until it was completely dark outside, they worked. Kyo finally came back inside, wiping his forehead dramatically, carrying many empty boxes.

"Oh, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked timidly, hoping that he wasn't in a bad mood. He looked at her. "Yeah?" He didn't sound at all mad…Tohru was relieved. "How does it look out there?"

Yuki was in his room and Shigure was, of course, in the kitchen. That explained why Kyo wasn't pissed off.

He smiled. "I was kinda hoping you would ask…come out and look at it."

Kyo led Tohru outside to the front of the house where it was decorated. There were Christmas lights bordering the house, and tinsel lining the house, as well as a big waving Santa Claus upon the roof with his reindeer. There were lights shaped as a Christmas tree, and another light-up Santa.

Tohru gasped and smiled at Kyo. "It's very pretty, Kyo-kun!! I can't wait until the others come over and see this!" She was marveling up at the beautiful house.

Kyo stared at Tohru. That was worth all the work he had done, just to see her so happy and excited. Although it really wasn't very hard to do that anyway…

As if she was reading his mind then, Tohru looked back at Kyo with a concerned face. "It must have been very hard to do all this. Are you tired, are you okay? Are you hungry or thirsty, do you feel bad?" She quickly put her hand to his forehead. "Oh, Kyo-kun you're hot. It seems as if you have a fever."

Kyo pulled her hand off of him, blushing. "Tohru," he said truthfully, "your hands are like ice. You're not even wearing a jacket, it's pretty damn cold out here. Don't worry 'bout me, let's go back inside."

Tohru bit her lip and tilted her head at him, clearly still worried. "Promise you'll tell me if you feel sick or even if you want me to make you something?"

"Sure, whatever," Kyo agreed and started back into the house. Tohru quickly followed- she _was _cold.

As soon as she was inside again it was very warm, and her face and hands warmed up instantly.

"Kyo-kun, would you like some hot chocolate?" she asked. Kyo grumbled "sure" on his way to his room.

While Tohru was making the hot chocolate, Kyo was sitting on his bed in thought.

_What should I get her for Christmas? _he thought. Tohru was thinking virtually the same thing. They were both racking their brains for an idea, as they hadn't thought of anything yet.

Tohru had gotten Shigure a whole writing package, full of paper, pens, erasers, and the works. She had decided to give Yuki a book on different plants. For Momiji she had sewn together a little bunny sack. She had gotten the other Sohmas smaller gifts…she had run out of money after a while.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and she was at a loss as what to get for Kyo.

"Kyo-kun," she called a few minutes later, knocking on his door. "The hot chocolate is ready!"

Kyo came downstairs and they sipped at their hot drinks in silence for a while. Almost simultaneously, though, they both set their drinks down and asked each other, "What do you want for Christmas?" Tohru and Kyo both blushed and Tohru smiled.

"W-w-well," Tohru stuttered awkwardly, "I mean, I…You really don't have to…"

Kyo stared at her for a moment in thought. "Alright. Tohru, I have an idea." Tohru looked up at him for his next words. "Let's just not get each other anything."

Tohru's eyes grew wide. "Oh, but Kyo-kun, I must! I have--"

Kyo shook his head violently. "Then we'll be even. Don't get me anything, and I won't get you anything."

Tohru finally nodded but she looked slightly put off about not giving him a present.

They finished their hot chocolate in silence.

"Good-night Kyo-kun," Tohru whispered as she was walking to her room.

"Yeah, 'night Tohru."

********************************----------------********************************

As the day of Christmas Eve went by, Tohru felt awkward, still, about not getting Kyo a gift…Kyo was contemplating getting her a gift anyway, but then decided against it as she would feel guilty.

Soon, though, it was too late anyway, as they all went to bed that night in anticipation for the next day.

********************************----------------********************************

Christmas Day came, and Tohru woke up very early, about 7:00. She stretched and walked downstairs quietly.

She began to make a nice big breakfast feast, because the others would be coming by the time she was finished. As she was just finishing up making French toast, Kyo walked in with a yawn.

"'Morning, Tohru…Merry Christmas," he said through his large yawn.

"Merry Christmas, Kyo-kun!" Tohru said, smiling.

"Tohru…" Kyo sighed, looking at all the food she was making. "You're making all this food on Christmas?" Tohru nodded as she went on with her work.

"You want some help?" he asked.

"What? Oh, no. I-I couldn't ever ask you to help me…I mean, well, I, I love to cook, and I really don't mind…" Tohru went on babbling and shaking her head.

"Okay, okay…" Kyo said although Tohru still didn't stop rejecting his help. "Tohru…TOHRU!!" She finally looked up at him. "Relax, Tohru."

"Sorry," she said. Her face got a little pink as she continued making her little feast.

Kyo walked out eventually, and it was quiet again…Until the noise of chatter and footsteps and some rustling came from outside.

"Toh-RU!!!!!!!" she heard an all-too-familiar voice, Momiji, call out as Tohru was setting the table for all these people.

"Coming!" she called, running to the front door and opening it to greet everybody.

One by one, the Sohmas filed into the house giving greetings like "Merry Christmas". Tohru watched as Momiji, Kagura, Hatori, Hatsuharu, Ayame, Hiro, and Kisa walked in. All of them were carrying loads of wrapped gifts for each other. Some of the Sohmas, however, didn't want to come or couldn't.

After everyone was packed in and the room was buzzing with talk, Shigure and Yuki walked down, looking groggy as they had just been woken up by the noise…at 9:00.

"Oh, Tohru, Tohru!!" Momiji exclaimed. "This food smells wonderful!"

"Thank you, Momiji-san. You can all help yourselves to whatever food you'd like."

Tohru noticed that Kyo hadn't come down and he probably wouldn't, because of all these people and he would be pretty mad.

After everyone else had gotten their share, Tohru took two plates out and filled one with a few things for herself and, after thinking it through, put a few things on the other plate for Kyo. No one would notice her absence with all these people here, right?

She made her way past the hordes of everyone to Kyo's room. She tapped lightly on his door.

"What?" came his cold response. He probably thought it was Kagura or someone, but still the tone made Tohru sad.

Kyo slid his door open quickly with a sour expression on his face, since she hadn't said anything. He glared down at Tohru until he realized it was her. Tohru's eyes became wide, they both blushed, Kyo was wearing no shirt, and his muscled torso was very…muscled.

"Oh," Tohru breathed quietly.

"Oh," Kyo said upon realizing it was her and his expression softened. "It's you." He picked up a shirt from his room and pulled it on. "What did you want? Shouldn't you be down there with the others?" He spoke of the other Sohmas with clear distaste.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru began, "I brought you some food. I knew you'd be hungry." She offered him his plate and he took it into his room, where Tohru followed.

"If it's all right," she said, "I'd like to keep you company. It is, after all, Christmas. You really shouldn't be alone."

_Wow, _Kyo thought. _She really cares…she understands that I hate being around all the others, and she would rather be eating with me…and she makes wonderful food._

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, ripping him from his thoughts. "Do you like it? Would you like something different, or…?"

"It's great, thanks," Kyo replied as he made a show to stuff his food in his mouth and chew it.

After the two finished their food, Kyo decided to go back downstairs with Tohru. _Grow up_! He told himself. _If poor Tohru can stand it, I can too. I'm not a baby, keeping myself stuffed up in my room!!_

Tohru cleaned up after everyone's dishes as the laughter and conversation traveled toward her.

Soon everyone was exchanging gifts. Tohru blushed and thanked each Sohma when they handed her a gift.

She carefully opened hers one by one. From Momiji she had gotten a picture of them together; from Kagura she had gotten three little lip glosses; from Hatori she had gotten a recipe book for colds; Ayame had given her a certificate to his store; Hatsuharu had given her a beautiful necklace holding a small heart on it; Yuki had made her a bracelet made from different beads; Shigure had given her a copy of one of his novels; and Hiro and Kisa together had given her a Mogeta bag.

Shigure seemed to love his new writer's package, as he slithered away to his room. It seemed that Yuki was happy with his new book, flipping through the pages to see what kind of plants would grow in his secret base.

Tohru ended up not cooking dinner, because everyone had contributed and brought something over. She just had to heat everything and set them out.

Time flies when you're having fun, they say. This was true of this Christmas…except for Kyo. If the latter was true, then Kyo's day had been pretty damn slow.

Finally, most of the people left at about 8 PM. It was dark outside by now.

Tohru went to sit beside Kyo and decided to talk to him. "Well, Kyo-kun, did you have a happy Christmas?"

He shrugged. "Not really…"

"Oh. Is it my fault, did I do something wrong, should I make a--" Tohru started babbling again, but Kyo cut her off.

"No. I mean, it's just that everyone is so happy. Because of you. And I've been a bit lonely…don't worry, Tohru."

Tohru gave him a look. "Alright, Kyo-kun…"

"Goodnight, Tohru-kun. Don't let Kyo-kun do anything nasty…" Shigure said, passing by.

"HEY YOU DAMN--" Kyo started.

"Shut up, stupid cat," Yuki's soft voice said. "Goodnight, Honda-san, and thank you."

"Goodnight you two! And your welcome. Thank you, too," Tohru responded, smiling at them as they walked slowly to their rooms.

Tohru walked into the kitchen to clean up all the leftovers. Kyo still sat where he had been, waiting.

As Tohru was walking back out, they exchanged a smile and a kinda-half-smile on Kyo's part, and said "Goodnight" to each other.

Tohru woke up at 2: 03 AM. She was thirsty, so she walked downstairs in her pj's. Without bothering to turn any lights on, she got a glass of water and sipped it down.

As she was walking back through the house toward her room, Tohru saw a light turn on. She looked up, her eyes adjusting to the bright light, to see Kyo walking groggily, almost straight into her.

"Uh…oh. Hey, Tohru. Watcha doin' up?" he asked, almost unintelligible.

"Hello, Kyo-kun. I was just getting something to drink."

Kyo suddenly looked straight up at the ceiling, where, right in the middle of Tohru and Kyo, who were in such close proximity, mistletoe was hanging. Tohru followed his gaze and then they looked back at each other.

It could have been because he was so tired and not really himself, but Kyo reacted to the mistletoe.

He forced his lips onto Tohru's. Her eyes grew the widest she thought possible, and then she returned the kiss. Kyo pressed her body tight to his, until POOF!!

Tohru fell on her butt, and laughed at the little orange kitty on top of her, hugging him some more.

"Kyo-kun, I love you," she admitted.

"I love you, too, Tohru," the kitty said. Tohru just squeezed him into a tighter hug.

This was a wonderful Christmas present.

* * *

**Review please!!! Thanks****. Yup I just had to do another Tohru/Kyo thing :)**


	2. Valentine's Day

**This is Part 2 of my series of one-shots!! Muahhahahaha. Valentine's Day. YAYYYY!!!!!!!!**

**So yeah. This has nothin to do with the first oneshot, so none of that KyoxTohru stuff ever happened. KyoxTohru is my favorite couple, EVER--Yes ever, tied with RanmaxAkane and SanaxAkito. but yeah its even better than EdwardxBella GASP!!!! Yeah I said it. I love 'em and all, but still....Fruits Basket came first....then Ranma 1/2....then Kodocha....THEN Twilight. FB and Ranma 1/2 came uhhh 4-5 years ago for me, believe, Kodocha came 2-3 years ago, and Twilight came 1 year ago. Yep last year-January I believe.... YEP!!!!! But those are just my favorites. obviously there are more, muahahahaha....oh sorry. Off-subject.**

**Who likes Ranma 1/2?? I love it. I read the first few books a few years ago. And I just finished Death Note a few weeks ago so I started watchin Ranma 1/2, and I'm on episode 76!!! WOOO!!!!**

**This carpet tastes like coffee grounds, ground into my face now. (Guess what song?!?!?!)**

* * *

"Hey Tohru!!" Tohru turned to see her two best friends walking toward her.

"Oh hi, Uo-chan and Hana-chan!" Tohru replied. "Would you like to walk home from school together?"

Uotani was surprised, but Hanajima not so much… "You're not walking home with the Sohmas today?" Uotani asked.

Tohru looked down and blushed. "Well, no. Yuki-kun has an emergency student council meeting today, and Kyo-kun has to meet someone today…"

Hanajima finally spoke up in her dark voice. "They both have strange things going on at the same time? Odd."

"Yeah. B-but, it's alright!! I mean, now I can go shopping for Valentine's Day." Tohru smiled.

Valentine's Day was only two days away, and everyone was talking about it. Tohru always got everyone chocolate, but this year she had very little money. Maybe not even enough for one present, but she would try.

"Tohru," Hanajima said, sensing that there was something wrong, "don't buy us presents this year. Spend your money on the Sohmas, we don't mind." Uotani caught up quickly. "Oooh, you're broke!! I get it!! Okay then. If you buy me something, I absolutely refuse to accept it!"

Tohru gasped. "But, you two are my best friends!! I love you both so much--"

Hanajima cut her off. "Which is why we don't mind if you neglect us for one year."

"Yeah, but just one," Uotani joked, winking. "Go and buy those boys some candy!!"

"Okay," Tohru said, "If you're sure…" She began to walk away. As she walked, she thought about what she could get the Sohmas that was inexpensive. Three boxes of candy hearts? Or was that too impersonal, too cheap?

"Oooh I'll never figure it out!!" Tohru fretted, hanging her head down, and not watching out here she was going. Suddenly, she bumped into someone and she heard a POP!!

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed, looking at the little rat in front of her. She kneeled down and quickly placed him in her hand, while gathering his bag and clothes. She quickly hurried behind a building.

She put him down and said, "Oh, I am sooo sorry, Yuki-kun!!! I really didn't mean to! I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault. I wasn't watching where I was going, I was careless," Yuki insisted.

Poof. Tohru turned away and covered her eyes.

She heard the rustling of clothes as Yuki put them on again. He sighed. "Okay, Honda-san, you can turn around now."

"I'm sorry." She bowed as she apologized again.

"I'm just upset that you caught me," Yuki said.

Then Tohru thought of it: he was supposed to be at a student council meeting.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you here?" Tohru asked.

Yuki chuckled. "Um, well, I was actually getting you…a Valentine's Day present." He held up his bag. "In here."

"Oh…hehe, what a coincidence!!" Tohru babbled. "I was just going to get you a present!!"

"Well, I'll see you at home," Yuki said, smiling at her as he walked back towards the Sohma household.

Tohru sighed as she watched him walk away and then she started crying, still standing behind that building. _What could I get for you to express my feelings?? _she thought. She wiped her tears away as she walked back to the front of the building.

It was a Build-A-Bear shop. Tohru counted her money and then smiled. "Oh, yay, I have enough for the three of them!!"

Tohru went inside and "built" three bears, and recorded herself saying something into each of them. **(You can do that, right?? I think so, but its not like I've ever been to a build a bear place so just pretend!!)**

Shigure's bear was like a model of him. It was a black dog with a kimono on and a pen in its hand; pretty simple. Kyo's was an orange kitty-cat, with a cute smile on its face, and a little bracelet on one hand, wearing a simple blue shirt. Yuki's was a grey bear, because there were no rats, sadly, and he was wearing a bright red shirt. She also had enough money to go to another store and buy three boxes of candy hearts.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, looking at her progress. "I didn't know I had that much money!!"

It was getting late, so she hurried home and cooked dinner.

-Valentine's Day…-

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Tohru exclaimed excitedly, serving heart shaped pancakes for breakfast.

Kyo huffed, but Shigure and Yuki both replied to her with a "Happy Valentine's Day" in unison.

After they ate their food, Tohru handed out the stuffed animals and the candy.

"If you press the paw, they talk!" she said, blushing. Shigure squeezed his life-like doggy, and, in Tohru's voice, it said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Shigure-san!"

Kyo stomped up to his room and Tohru followed. "Can I come in, Kyo-kun?" she asked.

She walked in. He was sitting on his bed, staring at the cat. He violently crushed its paw. Tohru's voice said, "Smile, Kyo-kun!"

Kyo's surprised look was followed by his face turning red. "Thanks," he muttered. He tossed a box of chocolates at her. It fell to the floor before she could catch it, and she bent over to pick it up.

"Thank you, Kyo-kun!" she said. He looked at her and smiled slightly. "Yeah."

Tohru noticed that Yuki had gone into his room. She blushed and slowly walked over to his open door.

"Uhm, Hello Yuki-kun," she said quietly. He looked up at her. "Hello, Honda-san. I was waiting for you to listen to this with me."

"Oh! I'm sorry I kept you waiting!!" Tohru took a few steps closer, but was ready to leave at any time.

Yuki pressed on the little bear's paw gently, and it said, "I love you, Yuki-kun." His eyes became wide.

"Excuse me, Mister Bear?" he asked politely. "I'm afraid I heard you wrong; could you repeat that?" He pressed again. "I love you, Yuki-kun." Again. "I love you, Yuki-kun. I love you, Yuki-kun."

Tohru's face grew five times as red now. Yuki looked back up at Tohru. "Honda-san?"

Tohru looked down at her feet. "Uhm…uh…." she stuttered. She began to run away, but Yuki caught her hand and pulled her into a hug. Poof.

"Oh, Honda-san. I have loved you for a long time," rat-Yuki confessed, hugging Tohru's arm. He waddled over to his bed, and pulled his bag back over to Tohru, as she stared on.

"Open it, please," Yuki requested.

Tohru proceeded to open it, and in it was a small heart shape, wrapped up. She opened the wrapping to reveal a heart-shaped box. She opened that as well, and saw a heart-shaped cake with strawberries on the sides, and the simple word, _Love, _scrawled on it in icing.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun," Tohru said, smiling.

**

* * *

**

**THE END OF V DAY!!!! WOO**


End file.
